


Lady Sif and the Mirror of "What If"

by SilverPointDespair



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tragedy, beheadings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPointDespair/pseuds/SilverPointDespair
Summary: Sif thought she would go to Valhalla, but nooooo! She is stuck in this stupid chair in front of this stupid mirror!
Relationships: Laufey & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Sif (Marvel), Odin & Thor (Marvel), Sif & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 15





	Lady Sif and the Mirror of "What If"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What If? The Purgatory of Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614911) by Escoger. 

Lady Sif was most aggrieved not to have passed on to Valhalla, and joined the endless feasting and fighting, to be with Thor and the Warriors Three. She was doubly vexed that she seemed to be stuck, sitting in a chair, gazing deeply into a large mirror. She was no witch! No seiðrmistress or seiðrkonar!

_It must be Loki’s doing! Pity the Jotun bastard hadn’t died when they went with Thor to Jotunheim!_

The mirror flashed to life. Sif watched Thor yell and all but stomp his feet like a spoiled child, demanding answers from the King of another Realm. She watched Loki Silvertongue get them out of impending death. Then she heard the insult that made Thor smile.

“Run on home, little Princess.”

Sif’s post-Thanos, post-Ragnarok mind had to work hard to justify Thor’s actions as he attacked the Jotnar. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to watch, in the mirror, as Loki leaped forward, pushing Sif-in-the-mirror out of the way of a Jotun ice sword, only to find himself impaled as Fandral had been, in Sif’s own past.

The Second Prince’s lifeblood sprayed out in a fountain of red. He looked quite startled, and died.

Then Odin’s glamour fell, revealing his true race.

Laufey shrieked, “My son! My HEIR! Stolen! Killed! SLAY THEM ALL! No Survivors!”

Sif watched as she was cut to pieces so small she would be hard pressed to make stew, much less fry up. The Warriors Three were impaled as Loki had been, barely time to think “Damn!” before they were dead. It was hard to watch Thor. He hadn’t even noticed anything amiss yet.

Sif saw the tall Jotun that decapitated Thor. It had long, black hair, tied up with green and gold magic gems. Its face looked very similar to Loki’s – even blue in death.

As in her lifetime, the Bifrost shot down, bringing Odin on Sleipnir. He cried out, “Laufey! Stop!”

Laufey tossed Thor’s head to the Aesir King. As Odin gaped in grief and disbelief, Farbauri cut off HIS head.

Both father's and son’s heads rolled to a stop beside Laufey.

“Are you coming, Gatekeeper?!” Laufey shouted at the Bifrost, grabbing Odin's head by the hair and shaking it at the sky.

The Bifrost closed. 

Laufey let Odin's head drop to the ground as Farbauti snorted, “Of course not, coward that he is. Let us hope warbride Frigga of Vanaheim can control the asinine Aesir.”

Laufey lifted a hand to indicate Loki’s body, “Today is a good day for Ragnarok. Let them come.”


End file.
